Two Pink Scrolls
by Kalira69
Summary: Sakura visits her old sensei looking for support and perhaps a sympathetic ear. She has no way of knowing her visit will lead to an interesting discussion between Kakashi and Gai.
1. Two Pink Scrolls

Written for a Mousie for a request from a dialogue prompt list (funnily enough, both the only request I've gotten from that list _and_ the only prompt on that list I thought when I reblogged it would be problematic for me to write for most of my 'ships).

Mousie didn't specify what _kind_ of usage they saw/wanted for this prompt and I wound up discussing it with my friends M & Q . . . and the story evolved as I wrote it as well. (The omake in chapter two is entirely optional.) I originally saw an actual modern pregnancy test in this idea, but wound up shifting it to a special jutsu because . . . why not. (All right, mostly because it fit more smoothly.)

* * *

Kakashi cocked his head as he identified who was knocking, then swung the door open for his erstwhile duckling - long outgrown his tutelage, of course, all of them, but he had fond memories of the three trailing after him. Probably helped along by the comforting fog of distance between then and now, Kakashi thought wryly, because they were horrible brats, all three of them.

"Kaka-sensei. . ." Sakura worried her lip between her teeth, slipping inside. "I'm sorry to disturb you, I know you're resting after medical leave. . ."

Kakashi waved it off, eyeing her closely as he closed the door behind her. She looked distressed, though she was hiding it well. "Formality. I'm recovered." Kakashi told her - honestly, as it happened. Tsunade was enforcing stricter rules on rest and recovery, and with no emergencies to handle he felt no need to finagle his way back on duty early. "What brings you to me?" he asked.

Sakura paled a little, and Kakashi braced himself, quickly reviewing contingency plans. If Sakura had murdered one of the boys probably he had deserved it but it would still be tricky to cover up. . .

"I- That is-" Sakura rubbed her face.

"What do you need?" Kakashi asked almost absently, still mentally problem solving.

Sakura tugged at a lock of hair beside her face, lips twisting. "I. . ." She looked down, going faintly pink, then set her jaw and met his gaze. Kakashi braced himself. "I think I might. . . I could be pregnant." she said abruptly.

Kakashi's eye widened. That . . . had not been far up his list of possibilities. Barely _on_ the list in fact. He nodded, and Sakura's tension eased slightly again. "Could be?" he prompted gently.

Sakura nodded, rubbing her cheek with the heel of her hand.

"Do you need me to perform the test for you?" Kakashi asked reasonably.

Sakura shook her head hurriedly. "No! No I- I know it. I just-" She looked up at him, slightly lost. Kakashi rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, and her expression settled a little. "I, uh."

"Do you want to do it while you're here?" Kakashi invited, thumb rubbing over her collarbone soothingly, and Sakura sagged a little under his hand.

"I. Don't . . . want to be alone?" Sakura said with a wince. Kakashi only nodded understanding. "Not that I need-! I mean-" she broke off awkwardly.

"I'll be here." Kakashi said gently, then, when her expression began to look suspiciously wobbly. . . "Solidarity! I'll do mine in the other room, of course," he smiled at her briefly, "but then we'll compare notes, mm?" He ushered her towards the bathroom while the dumbfounded look had yet to wear off.

She shook it off and took a deep, bracing breath, meeting Kakashi's eyes. He smiled encouragingly at her, and she nodded, mouth firming with determination and chin coming up a little before she closed the door. Kakashi left her there and slipped into the bedroom.

His part was done quickly - unlike he suspected Sakura did, he had no qualms or fears to work through first, and while he didn't exactly use this particular jutsu _often_ , over the years he had taught it to a number of kunoichi, or performed it for them. It wasn't unfamiliar. He eyed the results it had produced with some humour and took them with him back through into the hallway, waiting outside the bathroom door.

Sakura opened it a few minutes later, then sagged down with her back against the sink, nearly sliding all the way to the floor. Her eyes were a little glazed, but fixed on the little slip she held. Kakashi eyed her, then took one sauntering step forwards, into the doorway. " _Well_ ," he said, in as _obnoxious_ a drawling tone as he possibly could, " _I'm_ not pregnant." He waved the results of the test he had done - solidarity indeed - in one hand, unrolling the miniature scroll.

Sakura's eyes lit again suddenly and Kakashi let his body go lax an instant before she struck out at him. "Kakashi!" Sakura yelled, and Kakashi stifled a laugh as he extricated himself from the new Kakashi-shaped dent in the wall opposite the bathroom. "Oh- Oh, Kaka-sensei," Sakura said hurriedly, "I'm sorry, I. . ." She shook her head, looking chagrined.

Kakashi smiled at her, glad to see her funk had broken a bit. He might not have known the right words to comfort or encourage her, but the spark of temper seemed to have helped in its own way, as he'd hoped. Sakura was most confident when being challenged.

"No harm done." he soothed. He tipped his head towards her results as though he hadn't already read them, and Sakura's face crumpled for an instant. Then she nodded, expression smoothing, and taking a deep breath.

"I- I am." Sakura bit her lip. "I don't know. . ."

"Why don't you come sit and have some tea?" Kakashi suggested practically when she didn't pick up her sentence again, gesturing towards the kitchen. Sakura smiled at him, looking a little relieved. He wondered if she'd thought he would send her off again promptly now that the test itself was done, or- surely she wouldn't expect any _judgement_ from _him_? Kakashi shook his head slightly, dismissing the thought.

"Ah. . . Give me a moment to-" Sakura gestured at her face. Kakashi nodded and told her to come through when she was ready, then went to the kitchen and started the heat under the kettle.

Sakura appeared a few minutes later, the hair framing her face slightly damp. "Thank you, Kaka-sensei." she said with a smile.

Kakashi nodded, gesturing her to a seat. She sat quietly, but her preoccupation was hardly surprising. He left her to it as the tea brewed, lounging against the counter and watching her sidelong, head bowed. She sat tall, though she tapped and fidgeted her fingertips.

Kakashi poured the tea into two mugs and slid one across the table as he took a seat opposite Sakura. She smiled at the one he offered her; it was mint green with sakura swirling around it, and a gilt rim, and he had bought it specifically because it had reminded him of her.

"I have . . . decisions to make." Sakura said, once her hands were curled around the mug.

"You do." Kakashi agreed, inclining his head. "And they are _yours_." he said firmly.

Sakura smiled at him, looking more settled. This wasn't a position Kakashi was quite comfortable being in but he'd performed _this_ service for a few kunoichi before as well.

He hadn't really anticipated doing so again for one of his ducklings, grown now or not, but of all the things they had put him through over the years since that first day's testing this hardly qualified as more than a blip.

"They are." Sakura said, and raised her mug. She paused, looking up at him over the rim of it. "But. . ."

"Whatever you want." Kakashi offered simply, slouching back in his chair. Company, a sounding board, someone to rail at - he'd fallen into _that_ role several times - he'd placed himself at her disposal.

Sakura was a clever woman, and possessed of a determined nature that had only strengthened as she grew into herself. She didn't need much from Kakashi - certainly not really _help_ \- but she wanted to talk, as he'd guessed she might. Kakashi listened, spoke when prompted, teased her when she looked a little too overwhelmed, and gracefully ensured his attention was elsewhere so as not to notice those few moments when her emotions got the better of her.

"I'm not. . . I'm not entirely sure," Sakura finally concluded, fingertips tapping against the side of her now-empty mug, "but I don't think I can be, yet. I need. . ."

Kakashi rested a hand over her wrist on the table as she bit her lip, and she smiled at him.

Sakura was settled and ready to take her leave, and after the mugs were left on the counter, Kakashi walked her to the door, half-listening and nodding along as she described her current plan of action. Sakura paused before the open door, though she seemed to be done speaking.

"Thanks, Kaka-sensei." Sakura darted forwards to hug him, and Kakashi jumped, surprised. He patted her back, a little awkwardly, and she stepped back with a sunny smile, then turned and trotted off, across the garden and then up the street.

Kakashi watched her go with a faint, fond smile, then stepped back and closed the door. He returned to the living room, then collected his book from one comfortable chair and settled in the other, warm with the sun streaming through the wide windows.

* * *

Kakashi heard when Gai entered their home, of course, but didn't call out, only kept half an ear focused on Gai as he moved around the house. Most of Kakashi's attention was still on his book as he heard Gai move into the kitchen, banging around enough Kakashi guessed he was either washing the bento he had taken to the training grounds today or starting something for dinner.

Eventually he made his way into the living room, and Kakashi looked up after a few moments when he - uncharacteristically - had yet to say anything. Gai held up a familiar slip bearing a jutsu-formed test result. Ah. Kakashi hadn't realised Sakura had left it behind. ". . .Kakashi? I have . . . Questions." Gai intoned.

Kakashi resisted the impulse to laugh. "Gai!" he said earnestly, rising to his feet. "This- This isn't how I wanted to tell you," he looked away, "but I have news!" he declared as he raised his gaze again, with a dramatic gesture. Gai's eyes widened. "I hope you won't be too. . ."

" _Kakashi!_ " Gai looked unsteady, and Kakashi cocked his head, eyeing his lover dubiously.

"One of my ducklings is pregnant." Kakashi explained more calmly, nodding at the slip Gai held. "Sakura." he supplied wryly. "Don't mention it;" he cautioned, "it's her news, and she hasn't decided what to do yet, either."

Gai blinked, then nodded. "Of course." he said with a slight frown. He ruffled the edge of the little slip between his fingers, looking down.

Silence stretched for another few moments. "Did I hear you working on dinner?" Kakashi asked, and Gai shook off whatever had been lending the odd shadow to his expression.

"Ah, I had been about to, but came to speak to you first." Gai said with a smile. Kakashi nodded, trailing Gai towards the kitchen as they discussed the meal.

Gai was oddly subdued all evening - not terribly noticeably, perhaps, even for him, but Kakashi had known him for most of their lives. Unfortunately that did not make it much easier to pinpoint what was bothering Gai - there was little enough need to _coax_ troubles out of Gai, when he would openly speak of them to Kakashi normally. He was unpractised at it.

Kakashi frowned, idly smoothing one hand over Gai's side as he shifted beneath the comfortably solid weight of his lover lying against him on the couch. "Something is bothering you." he said softly, craning his neck to peek down at Gai's face.

Gai stilled for a moment, his breathing shallow, and didn't speak. Kakashi didn't say anything else, just trailed his fingers up Gai's ribs to rest on his chest over his heart.

"I know you were teasing," Gai said eventually, resettling his head against Kakashi's shoulder, "earlier, when you said. . ."

Kakashi's brow twitched. "Ah, yeah, Gai." he agreed, petting his lover's hair absently. "I mean, obviously." He gestured at himself, though Gai lying back on him meant most of him was hidden under his lover's broader body anyway. "I'm sorry if I, ah, alarmed you."

Gai tipped his head up, giving Kakashi an amused look. "I knew you were teasing, Kashi." he repeated, laughing softly. His smile faded into a crooked little thing that Kakashi had only seen a few times before, usually when Gai was in turmoil over something. The last time had been when he had been asked - and eventually refused - to join ANBU.

"And I know it doesn't bother you that much." Kakashi said, when Gai remained silent. Gai was well accustomed to Kakashi's mischief or sarcasm and tended to either return it in kind - little though most people they knew would believe it of him, he seemed so _earnest_ all the time - or brush it off, unruffled. "So what _is_ on your tricky green mind?"

Gai huffed a laugh, then shook his head, sliding his fingers over Kakashi's forearm down towards his hand and linking their fingers. "It's nothing, beloved."

Kakashi frowned again and made a faintly indignant noise. "It's not _nothing_ ," he protested, "nothing doesn't take this much dwelling on." He tapped Gai's brow with the first two fingers of his free hand. He paused. "If you don't want to talk to me about it you don't have to," he said, "but-"

"It's not that." Gai said hurriedly, turning over to face Kakashi, though he was still largely lying across Kakashi. That was all right - he was used to it, and found Gai's warm weight comforting. "It's only-" He shook his head.

Kakashi squeezed their twined fingers. "Only?" he prompted softly.

"I knew you were teasing," Gai said with a soft smile and an almost bruised look in his eyes, "but it reminded me of something I let go of long ago."

Kakashi watched him for a moment. "Children?" he asked, trying not to wince.

Gai smiled ruefully. Answer enough.

"You know, we _have_ kids." Kakashi pointed out wryly after a few moments. Gai's brows furrowed. "Granted, you've done a far better job with yours than I have," his mouth twisted, "but we do."

"Ah." Gai squeezed his hand. "You know, Sakura-chan came to you on a day I imagine must have left her very conflicted for her, if not frightened." he pointed out, and Kakashi looked away. "Whatever you feel your flaws as a sensei," he said gently, "your students trust you when they need help or advice. And I know you are there for them."

"I'm not sure anybody should be taking _my_ advice." Kakashi couldn't quite help but say.

"You are a very smart man, Kakashi." Gai scolded. "And you would do _anything_ to help any one of your students if they needed you. Or your friends." He kissed the back of Kakashi's hand. "We all know this."

Kakashi smiled weakly, twisting his hand to brush his thumb along Gai's jaw and not really addressing what his lover had said. Children, he thought, looking into Gai's dark eyes. He licked his lips.

"I," Kakashi began, rubbing his thumb near the corner of Gai's mouth, "know a jutsu."

He realised immediately it was not clear enough, even before Gai gave him a quizzical look.

"You know many jutsu, beloved. More than anyone else of my acquaintance." Gai said patiently, and Kakashi huffed, amused.

"I know. This one is relevant at the moment, however," he said, swallowing, "regarding . . . this."

Gai nodded, watching him expectantly.

"I have copied over a thousand jutsu, _aside_ from the ones I've studied on my own, or _created_ myself, why everyone seems to think they're all battle jutsu I never understand. . ." Kakashi said, shaking his head. Gai's lips quirked into a small smile. "I know all _kinds_ of weird things. I know a jutsu that will make it rain frogs. Have you ever needed it to rain frogs?" he rambled. "I never have. I haven't even been able to think of a situation where a rain of frogs would actually be terribly advantageous. But there it is."

Gai's lips twitched with amusement, and Kakashi wrinkled his nose playfully, glad to see a bit more lightness in his lover's expression. It wasn't Kakashi's strong suit, offering cheering up, or stability for that matter.

"A rain of frogs jutsu?" Gai questioned, and Kakashi nodded. "But that's- That's not the one you were meaning. Is it." It wasn't quite a question.

Kakashi rubbed his thumb over the side of Gai's hand, leaning forwards to nuzzle his jaw. "No, it's not." he admitted. "I- You want children. Children of your own, not just your student ducklings. I-" He frowned. "I don't know." Kakashi . . . did not have much faith that he _should_ have children, although- He eyed Gai from beneath his fringe.

Yes, Gai - no surprise he wanted children, though Kakashi had mostly not thought about the fact over the years, and _he_ would be a doting parent. Insane, but . . . good.

"It is all right, Kashi." Gai cupped his jaw. "I admit it is a . . . desire of my heart, but it is one I am more than happy to let go, and I knew this long ago, when-" He kissed Kakashi rather than finish his sentence, on his nose and over his mask. "To have you is more important to me than to have children, and I would not wish to- to break that for the sake of a surrogate, or. . ."

Kakashi smiled, squeezing Gai's fingers, then pulled his mask down. "I do appreciate that, but that's not what I'm saying either." he said, then scolded himself silently for dodging the issue and took a breath. " _We_ could have children. Ours. If- If we wanted that."

Gai stared at him, eyes wide.

"I know a jutsu." Kakashi said weakly. He wasn't quite sure what that reaction - or lack thereof - meant from his lover.

"And you- you would . . . want that?" Gai asked carefully, his fingers winding more tightly through Kakashi's, and he knew.

"It is an option we can talk about." Kakashi said evasively, then stopped himself. "I don't know." he answered more honestly. "I- The idea of kids scares me, Gai." He smiled shakily. "But I do- I do like them. In theory." he added with a snort. "And with you- Well." His smile steadied a little. It terrified him much less, thinking of raising kids _with Gai_.

Gai beamed warmly back at him, and Kakashi squeezed his hand. "This is something you would be truly open to?" he asked, and Kakashi resisted the impulse to roll his eyes. "It is not just an offer because you wish to please _me_ , is it? Or think you should?"

Kakashi smiled at him slightly. "I . . . am open to it, yes. We would have to decide together, and I'm not sure if I- But I _am_ really open to it. The idea of carrying a child is several times less terrifying to me than the idea of being responsible for raising it after it's born." he added wryly.

Gai kissed him softly. "You _would_ be a good father, Kakashi." he said gently. "I truly believe that."

"You've always had a lot of faith in me." Kakashi said, nudging their noses together.

"Someone must, when you will not." Gai said, with a wry note. Kakashi snorted. "And this-"

"We should think about it, _both_ of us, and then discuss it." Kakashi said, ruffling Gai's hair and cupping his jaw. "It isn't really something we've thought of as a possibility before, either of us, is it?"

Gai shook his head, still smiling faintly, and Kakashi suspected he knew what the eventual decision would be. He thought eventually he could be okay with it, honestly, and Gai . . . Gai had never met a challenge he hadn't jumped in with both feet, and he _loved_ kids, besides. And, Kakashi thought belatedly, looking at his devoted partner, Gai probably loved even more the idea of having a child _with Kakashi_.

"Oh, but- We couldn't." Gai said, looking somewhat crestfallen. "The village - our duties." he continued before Kakashi could wonder.

Kakashi made a _hm_ noise, shrugging. "Kunoichi do it all the time, Gai." he reminded pointedly. "If it comes to that . . . we're not in a war. If _that_ is our only problem, I think we'll get through fine."

"And you would. . ." Gai shifted his shoulders and glanced down Kakashi's body, then back to his face.

Kakashi smirked. "Something else to discuss," he suggested, "but if it comes to that . . . I wouldn't have a problem being the one to carry _our child_."

Gai's face did something complicated and he looked almost devastated for a moment, even as he smiled broadly. He lunged, kissing Kakashi fiercely, hands framing his face and tangling into his hair. "I love you, Kakashi." he groaned against Kakashi's mouth before pressing into it once more.

Kakashi arched into him, hands sliding over his shoulders, and nipped playfully at his mouth before allowing him to deepen the kiss. Yeah, Kakashi figured he knew how the more serious discussion was going to go, when they had it. And he might even . . . be excited about it, when they did. He tipped his head, wrapping one arm around Gai and growling softly into their kiss.

* * *

I've actually played the role Kakashi takes up with Sakura here several times, for a couple of different people, of being sounding board/reassurance/outside voice reminding of options and validity of choices. (I'm not the most comfortable in that role either, but I didn't mind any more than Kakashi does.)


	2. Omake: Dinner with the Ducklings

This omake exists in fairly large part because of my friend M, yet again - I was joking about a few things in it (Lee's reaction; Sakura's) with her as I finished the main story and she said _please_ write Lee's, if I only wrote one, please let it be Lee's. I admitted I'd seen it as Kakashi and Gai inviting all of their ducklings over for dinner to make the announcement that they're going to have a child.

That is this omake.

* * *

"We did actually invite you here tonight for a reason." Kakashi said once they had all settled in for dinner, eyeing both sets of ducklings. All of them but Tenten had their mouths full. It was probably the best shot he was going to get. "We're having a kid - I'm pregnant!" he announced brightly.

Tenten still choked, Kakashi noted, though it wasn't nearly as dramatic as Naruto, who sprayed his mouthful of fish over the table - and Sasuke, who might have hit him for it but was too busy coughing. Neji was wiping his face, flushing but showing no other sign of embarrassment. Lee's eyes were even bigger than usual and he'd knocked his plate off the table and into the floor. Uncharacteristically for him, he didn't even seem to have noticed.

Sakura-

" ** _Kakashi!_** " Sakura bellowed, rising from the table and slamming one fist down on it. It creaked but didn't crack - yet. "How _dare_ you-"

"Hey!" Kakashi protested, holding his hands up and sidling out from behind the table as Sakura raised one fist, her hair fluffing up with the gathering of her chakra and temper. "I wasn't lying _then_ ," he told her, gaze flicking down to her belly, which as yet showed no sign of her own pregnancy, "and I'm not lying _now_. I'm pregnant."

Sakura paused, giving him a hard look.

"Of course," Gai was saying, loudly, "as my Beloved Rival has reminded me several times, we already have all of you! I know you will be amazing big brothers and sisters to our little one, and we would be honoured if you would all consider yourselves as such!"

Neji, eyes wide, looked like he'd had a lemon shoved down his throat. Tenten looked a bit shocky herself but elbowed him pointedly. Lee-

"Gai-sensei is having a child!" Lee cried, leaping to his feet and then almost immediately flinging himself to his knees at Gai's side and clinging to him. Kakashi thought about pointing out again that _he_ was the one carrying said child, but he didn't actually _want_ Lee to cling to and cry on him anyway. "I will be the Best Big Brother in Konoha!" he declared, sobbing. "Oh Blessed Day!"

"Yes, congratulations, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-san." Tenten said politely, giving them both a warm smile. Lee continued to cry, making happy declarations. Gai had begun crying as well, and clung to his mimic duckling in return.

Neji inclined his head. "Congratulations." he said softly.

"Um." Naruto said. Sasuke and Neji, on either side of him, studiously avoided his confused looks around.

"It's a jutsu." Kakashi said, rubbing his temple. Sakura, who he had still been watching carefully, relaxed a little more.

" _Oh._ " Naruto said, grinning.

"Yes, what you thought you knew was correct," Kakashi said dryly, "men cannot _usually_ get pregnant or carry children."

". . .and you did it on purpose?" Naruto checked.

Kakashi snorted. "Yes." he said, restraining himself from adding anything further.

"Oh. Congratulations, Kaka-sensei, Gekimayu-sensei!" Naruto said cheerfully.

" _How_ did you learn a jutsu for that?" Sasuke asked, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Why?" he asked, leaning down towards the table again. "Want to learn it yourself?" he teased.

Sasuke flushed, mouth setting mulishly, and didn't answer. If he _did_ , and he actually asked, Kakashi might even teach him. If he was trying to be more of a brat than usual, Kakashi had a good couple of months still to pull off some kind of trap on him, even if heavier sparring would soon be out of the question.

Kakashi glanced down as a soft touch brushed his side. Sakura looked up at him. "You wanted this?" she asked quietly. "And. . ."

"Yes." Kakashi said, just as quietly. "And . . . thank you."

Sakura looked surprised, then smiled. "This is going to be _really_ weird." she pointed out with a light touch to her stomach before stepping closer and hugging Kakashi. "But I'm happy for you, too."

"Thanks." Kakashi returned the hug. "We're ninja. Weird is what we do."


End file.
